


Redemption

by ShameInYou



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: Johnny finds a strange creature in the dumpster one night. How will this creature turn his life around?
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Fighting Type

Johnny emerged from the LA County jail, rubbing his neck and wincing at the sunlight. He had spent the night hunched over on a jail cell bench that smelled like ass, drifting in and out of sleep. He ended up in an altercation with a bunch of bratty ass teenagers at the juice store near his apartment. They were picking on some kid who lived a few apartments down from him, pushing him into his car.

That was the final straw for Johnny. He had already had a bad day. Everything had gone wrong; he pissed a customer off at work and that got his ass fired, and then he just wanted to enjoy a slice of pizza on the curb when those punks arrived making a lot of noise and pushing nerds into his car.

He got up when the punks challenged him and before he knew it, he was busting out some old karate moves he had learned in the 80s, beating the brakes off the entitled high school scum. But not long after the cops had arrived and pepper sprayed him and tackled him down and arrested him.

Johnny got in his car and drove back home to his apartment. He had no idea what he was gonna do next. He just wanted to lay around at the moment and get shit faced. He drove in silence the whole ride. His body was sore from the fighting he had done the previous night and from sleeping in the jail.

Finally, he arrived back to his apartment, pulling up in the park fast and coming to a quick stop. Turning the car off and getting out, he steps out and when he turns around, he’s face to face with the dork from across the way.

“Hey there. It’s me, Miguel, remember me?” The boy smiles.

Johnny looked at him for a moment, noticing the small pokemon he had in his arms.

“Oh, this is my new Scorbunny. I nicknamed him Ruben. My mom got him for me since we just moved here so I wouldn’t be so lonely. I’ve never been a pokemon trainer before. It just was never my thing.” He rambles on.

Johnny begins to walk towards his apartment.

“What were those moves you pulled out last night? Jujitsu or MMA or something?” He asks as he follows him.

His scorbunny mews and scratches its ear.

“Karate. Good old fashioned, old school Karate.” Johnny frowns as he’s walking.

“Cool! Maybe you can teach me sometime! If I just knew a little bit of what you knew, then I could defend myself from those jerks from school!” Miguel replies.

Johnny stops in his tracks and takes a look at Miguel.

“Listen kid. I don’t do karate anymore. I don’t have time for this. Just leave me alone. You want some advice, stop being so…annoying and maybe you won’t get your ass kicked all the time.” He frowns before unlocking and entering his apartment.

Miguel stands there holding his scorbunny, brows furrowed.

***

When Johnny enters his apartment, his day just keeps getting better and better. His stepfather Sid was in there, telling him he had bailed him out and going on this rant about how Johnny needed to get his shit together. As usual it went in one ear and out the other. This time things were different. Sid gave Johnny a very big check, saying he was cutting him out of his life for good. Johnny, being the hothead he was, ripped it up and threw it away, telling the old man he doesn’t need his money, that he’d rather be homeless. Johnny was glad when the man finally left.

Later that night, Johnny had gotten drunk, thinking about the things that had went wrong in his past. Thinking about the ’84 All Valley Karate Tournament that he had lost. That one moment he had let define him for the rest of his life. It broke him, it changed him. He had lost everything after that. His girl, his title, and his karate dojo. His sense John Kreese had snapped and tried to kill him out of anger since he had lost. To this day, Johnny couldn’t believe that Daniel Larusso’s meditation karate had beat his good ol’ bone crunching karate. It was bad enough that he was seeing Larusso’s face all over the valley since he owned a fancy car dealership. It wasn’t fair. Jerks like that weren’t supposed to get ahead in life.

Driving around, Johnny stopped at the All Valley Sports Arena, still sipping his liquor and reminiscing. That was when he heard a loud crash and looked back to see that someone had rammed the side of his precious firebird car. Rushing over, nearly stumbling, he got a glance of the people in the car. It appeared to be a bunch of teenage girls. The window was down in the back and he yelled, trying to open it. Suddenly a pokemon flew up, hitting his hand with bullet seed attack as the girl in the backseat yelled, “OMG YASMINE, DRIVE!”

Johnny yelled and backed away, shaking his hand, cursing loudly as they sped off. Looking at his car he got in and it wouldn’t crank. Angrily he punched the steering wheel, causing the airbag to deploy.

When it was all said and done, the tow truck driver handed him a paper that said where he could pick his totaled car up, and to his dismay, it said Larusso auto.

His bad luck did not stop there. The next day, he went to Larusso auto, trying to get his car back to have it taken somewhere else, and as if it was fate, he and Daniel Larusso finally crossed paths. It was an awkward meeting to say the least. It took everything in Johnny to force a smile and pretend like everything was okay when he fucking hated facing this prick. Seeing how successful he was and how happy he was. And what was worse, he had no other options but to keep his car here as Larusso had offered to fix it for free. He could not turn that down. Before he left, he saw from across the way the same girl and the pokemon he had seen in the car that slammed into his car and she called Larusso “daddy.” He put two and two together.

***

Finally, Johnny was sitting at home in his chair, staring into space, a bottle of liquor in his hand. The TV was on but he wasn’t listening to it. He was at rock bottom. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He felt like he had lost everything. His car, his job, his sanity. He poured the liquor in a half empty cola can he was drinking off of and drank it, spilling some on his shirt. When he finished it off, he decided that it was probably time to get some sleep. Getting up, he dragged to the kitchen area, tossing the bottle in the trash can. It was full so he decided to take it out before going to bed.

Walking over to the dumpster, he tossed the bag into it, turning to walk off. Suddenly he heard a cry. It sounded like a cat or something. He turned around and looked at the dumpster, one brow raised.

“Chah….mmmmm….”

He furrowed both brows and slowly began to make his way back toward the dumpster.

“What the hell is that?” He muttered to himself, stumbling a bit.

He heard rustling in the dumpster. He slowly made his way closer and closer and peeked over inside of it. Between the bags of trash, there was what looked like a small hand sticking out. He could see the little fingers moving.

“What the f***?” He says tossing the trash bags out of the way and looks in the dumpster.

Glossy, lost blues met red tinged, scared eyes. Johnny stared down in the dumpster for a few seconds.

“What the hell are you?” He asks, reaching inside slowly and grasping it.

Its skin was rough, yet slimy. There was what appeared to be pieces of egg shell stuck to it. It was in his arms now. He backed away from the dumpster and into the street light. The light shone upon it’s skin.

Johnny’s eyes widened as he looked down at the creature in his arms.

The creature looked up at him.

“Ma…Machop….” It muttered reaching a little hand up at Johnny.

***

Johnny stared at it as he sat there in his chair. He had brought it in his house and cleaned it up.

“So you’re a pokemon?” He asks.

Machop looks up at Johnny, head tilted, eyeing the man curiously.

“Well don’t get used to staying here. I’ll take you to a pokemon center tomorrow. I ain’t no pokemon trainer. I don’t have time to take care of one either.” Johnny says standing up. “You can sleep on the chair for tonight. I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

He walks by the little newborn Machop and makes his way to his room, taking his pants off and sliding in his bed. He reaches over and turns the lamp off, surrounding himself in darkness as he settles in, resting his head on his pillow.

Suddenly in the night he hears little footsteps and feels the bed move. He feels the covers rustling and a small mew and then jumps when he feels a rough skin against his arm. He jumps and throws the covers off of him, turning the lamp back on and looking over to see the frightened little pokemon in his bed.

“Hey, buddy. I told you to sleep out there. This is my bed. No pokemon allowed in my bed.” Johnny says.

He picks the pokemon up and sets it on the floor. They look at each other.

“Go!” Johnny says pointing to the living room.

Machop whimpers and looks down, going back into the living room. Johnny follows behind it with an extra blanket. Machop climbs on his chair and Johnny awkwardly puts the blanket over it.

“Sleep. Here. And tomorrow I’ll take you to the pokemon center. They’ll find you someone you can stay with.” He says.

Machop stares up at Johnny and Johnny turns to go back into his room, and gets back into bed, turning off the light. It isn’t long before he is fast asleep, sleeping off his drunkenness.

***

The next afternoon, when Johnny wakes up, he takes a shower and gets dressed and gets the Machop up, who had been laying there for hours anyway, scared to explore the house. He led him outside and stood there looking down at him.

“Ok. We’re going to the pokemon center now. So let’s go. It isn’t far. We can walk from here.” He says.

Machop looks up at him and holds his arms up at him. Johnny raises a brow.

“Oh no no no I’m not carrying you. You can walk plenty good. That shit looks pussified, men carrying around their pokemon.” He says.

Machop pouts and walks beside him. Johnny has his hands in his pockets as they are walking down the sidewalk. He looks down at him.

“How did you end up in the dumpster anyway? Someone threw you away? That’s messed up.” He says. “I wonder do you even understand me. It’s been so long since I’ve been around a pokemon, man.”   
“Chaaap.” Machop says.

It isn’t long before they are entering the pokemon center parking lot.

“Well, here we are.” Johnny says. “Come on let’s go inside.” He says.

Suddenly out of nowhere an irate Fearow swoops down, making loud noise. Johnny furrows his brows and looks back to see the fearow heading straight for him. His eyes widen as he realizes he is most likely about to be severely injured from this thing’s sharp narrow beak. Johnny puts his hands up in defense an suddenly things happen so fast. Machop springs into action and uses its low kick attack, knocking the bird pokemon square in the face before it can harm Johnny.

Johnny opened his eyes to see Machop battling this annoying ass bird pokemon. He watched in awe as Machop used karate style moves on the bird, kicking, punching, karate chopping.

Finally the bird flew away, defeated and Machop stood there, panting, looking back at Johnny, rocking and falling over. Johnny rushed to his aide.

“Whoa whoa little buddy. Take it easy. Let’s get you inside.” He says picking the battered pokemon up.

“What the hell were those moves? How do you know karate?” Johnny asks confused.

He comes into the pokemon center and the nurse takes Machop to the back to get healed up. Johnny stands around the lobby looking around at posters and legendary pokemon art that lines the walls.

A few minutes later he hears a voice.

“Sir. Sir? Sir your Machop is in the back doing just fine. He was very hungry so he’s just eating right now.”

“He? It’s a boy?” Johnny asks.

“Yes sir. You didn’t know?” She asks.

“No. I didn’t. What did you say it’s called?” He asks.

“…Machop?” She trails off. “Is he not your pokemon?” She asks.

Johnny hesitated for a moment.

“Yeah. He’s mine. Um, we were just going to get some breakfast but this bird came out of nowhere and like attacked us.” Johnny replied.

“Well I’ll send him out when he’s done. Take care.” The nurse turns and walks away.

Johnny sits down and notices a free guidebook on types of pokemon sitting on the table. He grabs it and flips through it, finding the information on Machop. When his eyes scan the reading material and he sees Machop’s evolutionary line, he looks up, eyes widened. His karate career suddenly flashes before his eyes.

Just then Machop walks out and up to Johnny, pouting, thinking they are saying goodbye. Johnny closed the book, stuffing it in his back pocket as he stood up and looks down at Machop.

“Hey you. Listen, are you ready to do this?” He asks the pokemon.

Machop looks up at him with eyes full of hope.

“Because once we go down this path. There’s no turning back.” Johnny says.

***

Miguel stood there looking up at Johnny, his mouth agape, a smile on his face.

“I’m ready! I want to learn karate! So you’ll be my karate teacher? Oh, our karate teacher?” Miguel smirks glancing back at Ruben.

Ruben was sniffing Machop.

“I won’t be your karate teacher.” Johnny says.

Miguel furrows his brows.

“I’m going to be your sensei.” Johnny smirks.

Miguel smiles, surprised and turns around giving Ruben a high five.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny teaches his first lesson

So, his destiny was set. Johnny dug through the trash and found the two pieces of his stepdad’s check that he had ripped up. He taped it together, and when he got his car back, he went to the bank and exchanged it for straight cash, and bought an empty space at the same mini mall his favorite juice store was at. Before he knows it, he is opening Cobra Kai. It took him a couple of weeks to get things ready. He used Miguel, Ruben and Machop to help clean the place up and get it ready to be opened.

Johnny felt an odd nostalgia as he put on his black headband that he had worn in the 80’s when he was in Cobra Kai. He clenched his fists as he looked at Cobra Kai’s motto on the wall. <i>Strike First. Strike Hard. No Mercy.</i> He clenched his fists, feeling an adrenaline in him as he shouted his signature kiai. He was ready to deliver some bone crunching, face smashing, good old American karate!

***

It was the first day of class. Johnny stood before his only students. Miguel, Ruben, and Machop. He stood there staring at them, dressed in his black gi and headband. Miguel stood there arms behind his back, staring back at Johnny. Ruben twitched his nose and stood there, and Machop stood there looking up at Johnny with much admiration.

“So…are we going to learn punching and kicking?” Miguel asks.

“QUIET!” Johnny yells.

“Uh, yes!” Miguel says standing at attention.

“Yes…what?” Johnny asks narrowing his eyes.

“Yes…sir?” Miguel almost asks.

“Sensei. You will always address me as sensei. Do you got that?” Johnny asks.

“Yes sensei!” Miguel says.

Johnny starts pacing back and forth in front of the trio.

“Here in this dojo we live by the motto painted on the wall. Strike first. Strike hard. No mercy. We do not train to be merciful in this dojo. A man confronts you on the street, or in competition, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy.”

“Yes sensei!” Miguel exclaims.

“Chap!” “Bun!” The pokemon exclaim.

Johnny stands there for a second, eyes narrowed and then swoops in, grabbing Miguel and slamming him to the ground. Ruben rushes to Miguel’s side concerned.

Coughing, Miguel looks up at Johnny stunned.   
  


“What was that….for?”

Johnny reaches out and pulls him up.

“First lesson. Never wait for an enemy to attack. When your back is turned, they could strike at any moment. You have to be ready to attack.” Johnny replies.

Miguel coughs and nods.

“Follow me.” Johnny replies.

Miguel and the pokemon follow Johnny over to the BOB. Johnny proceeds to demonstrate how to punch.

“First we are gonna learn how to do the Cobra strike. The goal here is to punch through this asshole like there’s another bigger asshole behind him that you’re trying to punch. With the lunge, you wanna incorporate your whole body strength, and with the bite, you want to end with your fist like so.”

Johnny showed him how to make a fist and he began punching the BOB a couple of times. He stepped back.

“Okay. Now your turn.” Johnny replies.

Miguel nods and steps up, slowly punching the BOB the way that Johnny shows him. Ruben and Machop imitate Miguel, punching the air.

“C’mon, you can do better than that. What are you, a girl?” Johnny heckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Miguel begins to punch a little harder. Reuben gives up punching for kicking, since his legs were stronger. Machop continued to jab. All of a sudden, Johnny’s cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket.

“Keep practicing.” He says and walks off away from them, back to his office. “Hello?” He asks.

It was his son, Robby’s, school. He listened as the principal told him that Robby hadn’t been to school in a month and was on the verge of failing. Cursing, Johnny asked if they’d called Robby’s mother to which they told him they tried but couldn’t get ahold of her. Johnny assured them that he would take care of it. He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, sighing and shaking his head.

“Fuck Robby. What are you doing?”

He sighs and shakes his head and comes back out into the dojo to see how his students were doing. Machop and Reuben were chasing each other around the dojo and Miguel was still hitting the BOB lightly. Johnny walks over.

“No no no no…you’re doing it all wrong! And you two, get over here and stand at attention! There’s no frolicking in this dojo! Get back to working on your jabs!” He yells.

Machop and Reuben saunter back over and take their places, continuing their jabs. Miguel looks over at sensei.

“Listen, picture your enemy. You have that picture in your mind? Now punch that fucking asshole right in the face!” Johnny tells Miguel.

Miguel nods and pictures an enemy, an asshole at school with a Bagon who had started picking on him and his scorbunny. Miguel saw his smug face in his mind and began to smash the BOB, hitting as hard as he can, kiai-ing loudly.

“Good! That’s right! Harder! You’re doing it!” Johnny exclaims.

He stands there smiling to himself as he watches the scene before him. Perhaps things were looking up finally.

**

After his first class, Johnny closed shop and walked off to take care of a problem. He couldn’t get a hold of Shannon, Robby’s mother. So, he drove over to their apartment. Machop sat in the front seat looking out of the window curiously. Johnny spoke to him.

“So, I got a kid. We aren’t really close; he’s been angry at me for a while. I haven’t always been the best dad. The school called me during our training, telling me he hasn’t been there, so I’m gonna go check it out.” Johnny says to Machop.

“Chap…” Machop says looking at him.

Johnny turned on some 80’s rock and the rest of the ride was silent, him listening to the music. When he arrived at Shannon’s apartment, he parked the car, turning it off and leaning over, rolling Machop’s window down.

“Listen, I’m gonna go in here and see if Robby’s there. Just stay right here okay. This shouldn’t take that long.” Johnny replies.

“Chaaaa…” Machop looks up at Johnny.

Half smiling, Johnny gets out of the car and makes his way inside of the building and climbs the stairs and walks over to the apartment where Shannon and Robby stayed. He knocked on the door, standing there for a moment. He knocks again. He furrows his brows and sighs. He puts his ear against the door and he can hear faint talking coming from inside. He frowns, putting his hand on the doorknob and turns it. Much to his surprise, the door is not locked and he quietly makes his way in. Standing there, he sees Robby and two other goons with their pokemon, who haven’t noticed him standing there.

His eyes widen when he sees Robby packing a pipe with what looked like marijuana. He usually didn’t have an issue with smoking weed, but this was not what he wanted for his son; to be some stoner drop out with no ambitions. Finally, he speaks.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt your circle jerk here.” He frowns.

The room is startled, and Robby looks up, frowning, the goon’s pokemon getting defensive, growling at Johnny.

“Dad? What the hell? Don’t you fuckin’ knock!?” Robby asks standing up.

“I did, for 15 minutes. Can’t you guys hear?” He frowns.

Robby comes up to him.

“What the hell do you want dad?”

“I came over here to ask you why the hell you aren’t in school Robby? You gotta go to school.” Johnny frowns.

“Oh, is that so? Last time I checked; you don’t tell me what to do.” Robby frowns.

“Come on Robby, is this what you want for your life? Sitting here smoking dope with these two losers.” Johnny pointed at Robby’s “friends.”

The two goon’s pokemons continued growling; a salandit and a venipede.

“So, you think you can just walk up in here huh? Tell me what to do? It took what…16 years? Well it’s too late. So why don’t you just go back to your little karate dojo and do there whatever it is you do….DAD.” Robby frowned, causing the goons to laugh.

“Hey, this isn’t about me. It’s about you Robby. You can’t just drop out of school like this.” Johnny said, hurt.

He had no idea that Robby knew about his dojo.

“Well mom says it’s okay. So, I’m not going back to school. So, we’re done here. So, get. Out.” Robby frowns pointing to the door.

Johnny looked into Robby’s eyes, full of anger and resentment. His jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed and he nodded, feeling a weight on his chest.

“Alright. So, this is what you want. Throw your fucking life away. Fine. You wanna end up like these two assholes over here, creepy and losers hanging out with minors.” Johnny frowns.

“Hey, what was that old man?” One of the goons stands up, walking over.

“Stay outta this, this is between me and Robby, not you…LOSER.” Johnny says to the goon’s face.

“Loser eh? Salandit, let’s show this guy who the real loser is.” Goon 1 replies.

Robby looks over.

“Hey Trey, you don’t gotta do this, he was just leaving.”

“No, no I think we do Robby. No one calls me a loser! Salandit, poison fang.” He smirks evilly.

“Oh, so that’s how you fight, dirty. Come on man, fight me with your fists and not your pokemon.” Johnny frowns.

Before anyone else can say anything, Salandit sprints into action, opening its mouth, its sharp fangs present as it bolted at Johnny. It was like slow motion as Johnny watched, dumbfounded as this pokemon lunged right for him. He got in a defensive position, covering his head with his arms. Robby yelled at Trey to call the attack off. It was too much!

Suddenly out of nowhere a screeching voice could be heard.

“Maaaaa…CHOP!”

Johnny moved his arms and looked down to see the Salandit locked onto Machop’s arm, biting him with its poison fangs.

“Machop! No!” Johnny yelled.

As he sprang over to get Machop, Machop shook the Salandit off and used low kick to knock the Salandit across the room. The salandit slammed into its owner, knocking the male back against the wall, causing pictures to fall and hit the floor and a vase to fall and break.

Machop turned and looked at Johnny, it’s face tinged purple and it swayed and fell into Johnny’s arms. Robby looked on frowning, hands in his hair.

“You FUCKING asshole! What’d you do to Machop! Fuck! You’ll fucking pay!” Johnny yelled, scooping Machop up and rushing out of the apartment.

As he ran back to his car, he spoke to Machop.

“I told you to stay in the car man!” He says worriedly.

He jumped in the car and took off for the nearest pokemon center. When he got there, he came to a screeching halt, rushing to turn the car off and get out, getting Machop and going through the double doors that opened automatically. He was freaking out. He had never experienced anything like this. He rushed over to the desk. The nurse jumped up when she noticed how shaken he was and saw the weak Machop in his arms.

“Oh my goodness, what happened!?” She exclaimed.

“This pokemon…it bit him! And then he became sick!” Johnny exclaimed.

The nurse looked the pokemon over.

“It looks to me like he’s been poisoned.”

“POISONED!?” Johnny exclaimed.

People were looking over at the scene now.

“Yes sir. Don’t worry, give him right to me and we can fix him up. All he needs is a simple antidote.” He says.

Johnny looked at Machop before handing him off to the nurse. He stood there, hands in his pocket as they disappeared deeper into the pokemon center. He felt like a failure. He failed Robby and now he was failing Machop.

He walked over to the waiting area and sat down, his head in his hands. As he sat there for a moment, he heard a smooth feminine voice speak.

“First time?”

He looked up.

“What?”

“First time with a pokemon that got hurt by an attack?” She asks, getting up and sitting beside him.

Johnny looked over to see a petite blonde. She had dimples when she smiled, pale blue eyes and a button nose. He sighs.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, they do pretty good work at these pokemon centers. Your Machop will be better in now time.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Johnny says sitting back in the chair.

“Say, aren’t you that guy from the posters around town? Cobra Kai?” She smiles.

Johnny glanced over.

“Yeah.”

“That’s kind of cool, opening a dojo around here that trains people and their pokemon.” She smiles.

“Yeah well I kind of suck at the training the pokemon part. Just look at my Machop. It’s my fault he got hurt.” Johnny sighs.

“Oh? So, you’ve never had a pokemon battle before?” She asks.

“No. I’ve never been into that stuff. I’ve always been into karate. Maybe the way I am running the dojo isn’t such a good idea.” He sighs. “Maybe I should just stick to teaching people and not pokemon.”

“Hey, don’t be too hard on yourself. Once you get the hang of it, training pokemon can be fun. Listen, if you ever need any help setting up any routines at your dojo when it comes to training the pokemon, I’d be more than glad to help.” The girl says.

Johnny looks at her.

“Oh, come on. You don’t even know me. You don’t know what you’re getting into. It’s a mess.” Johnny frowns.

“Um, honey, I’ve been a pokemon trainer since I was 10 years old. I think I know a thing or two about pokemon. Now come on, I’d like to help. How many students do you have right now?” She asks.

Johnny hesitated before he answered.

“1…and my Machop.” He trails off.

“Ooh. Sounds like you need all the help you can get. I want to get on board. What do you say?” She asks.

Johnny looks at her, biting his lip. She was right, this strange girl was right. Deep down he wanted this to work.

“Alright. I’ll let you help out at the dojo. But always remember, I’m the boss!” He says.

“Hey, that’s great. I’m Grace.” She smiles holding her hand out.

“Johnny. Johnny Lawrence.” He says shaking her hand.

Just then a nurse approaches them with a tray and Grace stands up.

“Miss Larson your pokemon are ready.”

“Thank you very much.” She smiles, taking the pokeballs out one by one and shoving them in her bag.

“Hey, you’ve got 6 of them? One enough is a handful.” Johnny replies.

“Yes, I do. And you just have to learn how to juggle them all.” She smiles.

“So, I’ll see you at my dojo, tomorrow then?” He asks. “You know where it is?”

“Yes, I do.” She smiles. “See you tomorrow Johnny.” She smiles.

He smirks. “Alright. 5 o’clock in the afternoon.” He calls after her once she walks out.

He stands there for a moment smirking to himself, when suddenly he feels something wrap around his leg. Jumping, he looks down to see Machop.

“Hey man, you’re okay.” He said in more of statement then a question.

The nurse walked over and informed him that everything had went well.

“Let’s go home buddy.” He says looking down.

“Chaap!” Machop smiles.


End file.
